the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Legends Of Ninjago
In 1 day, get ready and thirst for adventure, for an Action/Adventure Animation Drama Comedy and Fantasy show. From the creators of Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu, Legends Of Chima, and Game Of Thorns, prepare yourselves for The Legends Of Ninjago. The show is kicking off it's sixth season in 2016, only on Cartoon Network. Season 1 Introduction: AH NINJAGO, A LAND OF PEACE AND ENCHANTED BEAUTY. BUT WAIT A MINUTE, I DON'T RECALL EVER SEEING TEAM ROCKET. HOLD ON A SEC, A DEMON THAT HAS BEEN AWAKENED AND RISES TO RULE THIS PEACEFUL LAND. NOT TO FEAR, I GIVE YOU FOUR BRAVE HEROES TO STEP IN AND SAVE THE WORLD- The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 1 Begins 1/7/2011 Season 2 Introduction: ONCE AGAIN I SHOULDN'T TOLD YOU ABOUT THE DEMON WHO HAS BEEN AWAKENED BACK IN SEASON 1. BUT IN THIS NEW SEASON MONSTERS WILL BE UNLEASHED AND ONE LEGENDARY ICE DRAGON WILL BE CONTROLLED BY AN ANCIENT DEMON KNOWN AS SHADOW. -The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 2 Begins 2/3/2012 Season 3 Introduction: AFTER THE MONSTER INVASION AND AFTER CALMING DOWN THE LEGENDARY ICE DRAGON. NEW AND OLD LEGENDS RISES, WHEN AN EVIL MUTANT-LIKE LIZARD KNOWN AS THE DREADFUL DR. VIPER PLANS TO CHANGE THE WORLD OF NINJAGO FOREVER. -The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 3 Begins 2/1/2013 Season 4 Introduction: BOTH SHADOW AND THE TWIN MASTER NOW DECLARE, A SECOND BLACK WAR ONTO NINJAGO AND WILL NOT STOP TILL THE SWORD TEMPLE SURRENDERS. BUT THE SWORDS OF JUSTICE TELLS THE PEOPLE OF THE SWORD TEMPLE TO FIGHT IN THE WAR AND ALWAYS BELIEVE IN HOPE. THE TWIN MASTER ON THE OTHER HAND HAS THE STONE ARMY, THE NINDROID ARMY, SHADOW, DR. VIPER, AND BLEACHED PYTHOR ON HIS SIDE. WILL THE SWORD TEMPLE BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ALL OF THEM TO MAKE IT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THE NEW ADVENTURES OF NINJAGO? -The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 4 Begins 1/31/2014 Season 5 Introduction: AFTER THE DEFEAT OF SHADOW, A NEW EVIL ARISES ONTO THE BEAUTIFUL LAND OF NINJAGO. THEY ARE THE RUTHLESS LEGENDARY PRE-HISTORIC HUNTERS OF THE ICE AGE AND THEY ARE BACK FOR THEIR REVENGE, BY FREEZING EVERYTHING IN THEIR PATH. SO LET THE FIRE AND ICE BATTLE BEGIN ONCE AGAIN IN THE ALL NEW FIFTH SEASON, THAT WILL CHANGE THE FACE OF HISTORY FOREVER. -The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 5 Begins 1/9/2015 Season 6 Introduction: EVEN THROUGH THE FIRE AND ICE BATTLE HAS ENDED, IT DOEN'T MEAN THAT THE DECREASED CHARACTERS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD. IT MEANS THAT THEY ARE ALL BACK FOR REVENGE!!!- The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 6 Begins 2/6/2016 Season 7 Introduction: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN THE SWORDS OF JUSTICE AND THE REVIVALS HAS ALREADY BEGUN. WILL NINJAGO FIND A WAY TO SETTLE THIS BATTLE/WAR OR WILL EVERYONE FALL? -The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 7 Begins 7/1/2016 Season 8 Introduction: AFTER THE FALL OF LORD BETRAYUS AND THE DECEASED CHARACTERS, THINGS GO BACK TO WHAT THEY ONCE WERE. BUT NEW UNTOLD STORIES OF LEGENDS ARE NOW FULLY AVAILABLE AND YOU SHALL BE AMAZED. -The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 8 Begins 2/23/2018 Season 9 Introduction: AH HERE WE ARE AGAIN, NINJAGO A VERY PEACEFUL LAND WITHOUT ANYMORE TROUBLE AND... OH COME ON I WAS TRYING THE FINISH MY SENTENCE! WAIT A MINUTE I THOUGHT CROOLER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUY IN THE NEWER ADVENTURES OF NINJAGO? UH OH, IT SEEMS THAT BOTH CROOLER AND ICESS ARE PLANNING TO REVIVE BOTH SHADOW AND THE TWIN MASTER FOR ANOTHER WAR IN NINJAGO HISTORY. -The Legends Of Ninjago, Season 9 Begins 6/21/2019 Contents 1. You Might Like 2. List Of Seasons (The Legends Of Ninjago) 3. Episodes 4. Summaries Of Each Season 5. Show Summary 7. Biography 8. Broadcast Years 9. Hero Profiles 10. Legendary Creatures Profiles 11. Places Profiles 12. Villain Profiles 13. Ancient Ancestors Profiles 14. Dragon Profiles 15. Mythical Creatures Profiles 16. Serpentine Profiles 17. Cultists 18. Dinosaur Profiles 19. High Tech Weapons Profiles 20. List Of Each Different Types Of Drago Chi Orbs 21. Keldo's Only Weakness 22. Snake Staffs 23. Mega Evolutions Mega Ring The Mother Tooth The Golden Weapons The Four Elemental Blades 24. List Of The Decreased Characters 25. The Untitled The Legends Of Ninjago Movie 26. DVD And Blue Ray DVD Combo Pack 27. Notes 28. Other Notes/Trivias Category:Browse Category:TV Shows